Hogwarts Anew
by snailqueen333
Summary: Harry comes back to Hogwarts, this time as a teacher, and encounters everything from forbidden love to the ghost of a man he hoped he'd never see again. Epilogue of HP7 doesn't necessarily apply. If you read it, you review! :D
1. The Letters

**A/N: So… This has been rolling around in my head for a while so I decided to give it a shot. Here goes… **

Harry Potter stepped quietly into the dining room of the Burrow, trying not to make himself noticed. A month had passed since the Battle at Hogwarts, since Voldemort had died, and since Fred had been murdered. He took his place between Hermione, who was trying to transfigure a mosquito into a fly, and a very dejected-looking Ron.

"Oh, Harry, more mail is here for you," Mrs. Weasley said. She handed him a small pile of letters. He went through most of it quickly, discarding the fan mail and such, but then he came upon the last two letters.

The first one was embossed with a dark purple Ministry of Magic seal, and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted into the Auror program at the Ministry of Magic. Please contact us by July 2__nd__. Training begins September 1__st__. We await your post by owl._

_Sincerely,_

Kingsley Shacklebolt

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic _

Harry stared at the letter. Delighted that he had been accepted into the program but curious about the second letter, he put the Ministry letter down and turned over the second piece of mail.

Ron leaned over and grabbed the MoM letter. "Bloody hell, Harry, that's amazing!" he exclaimed. Harry grunted, staring at the other piece of post in his hand.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and said, "Harry, that's great! You've always said you wanted to be an Auror! Congragulations!" When Harry didn't respond, she turned her eyes to the letter Harry was holding. "Is that a Hogwarts letter? You don't suppose… are they inviting you back to finish 7th year? I didn't get one!" She yanked the letter out of Harry's hand.

It was the exact same size as the Ministry letter. The seal, however, was a crimson red and had a particular crest on it: the letter H, surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle. Hermione ripped it open and read aloud:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin, First Class)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_ Term begins September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than August 1__st__. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

A note was written neatly on the back:

_Harry,_

_ I know this is not your choice profession, but as usual, we have an opening for a certain position. And, as usual, we would only expect you to stay one year. But the teachers here all agree that you would be most fit for the job. Please consider it._

_ Best wishes,_

_ Professor McGonagall_

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," replied Harry. "I never really wanted to be a teacher… and seriously, I would be teaching kids just a year younger than me! I don't know. That just doesn't seem right."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "But Harry," she said, "It would be just like DA! Remember how much fun that was? And you were so good at it! Oh, Harry, give it a chance!"

Ron smiled. "Wow, mate. That's… that's something. I say go for it!"

Hermione handed the letter back to Harry. He turned it over in his hands, contemplating. "It would only be for a year," he mused. He took a deep breath. "Ok," he said. "Ron, can I borrow your owl?"

Ron jumped up excitedly. "Sure thing," he said and dashed upstairs. At that moment, Ginny walked down the stairs slowly, obviously still waking up.

"What's going on?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

Harry handed her the Hogwarts letter. "Take a look," he said. She read it quickly and a small smile formed on her face.

"That's great, Harry! Wow, you should do it!"

"I guess I'm going to…" Harry trailed off as Ron came down carrying Pig. Harry turned over the piece of parchment, and underneath Professor McGonagall's note, scribbled,

_Professor McGonagall,_

_ After much persuasion from my friends, they have convinced me that I would be happy to fill the position for the year! It would be an honor. Thank you for considering me, and I will be there September 1__st__._

_ Harry Potter_

He stuck the note back in the envelope and sealed it with his wand. He handed the note to Pig and the tiny owl soared out the window. Harry let out a deep breath. "Ok then," he whispered to himself.

He stood up and grabbed the pile of discarded mail. Heading towards the trash bin, however, one letter fell out of the pile. It was addressed to Hermione.

"Here, Hermione, this one's for you," he said and handed her the letter. She took it and gasped. She quickly opened it and a bright smile lit up her face.

"It's- I've been accepted, too! To teach Muggle Studies! To replace Professor Burbage… Oh…" she stopped, and a tear slid down her face as she remembered that the previous professor had died. She regained her composure and said, "Ron, Harry, should I? It would be such a wonderful opportunity! And…" she stopped short, wondering about Ron. "Ron," she said carefully, "I don't want to, I mean, I don't want us to… just… leave. What about- what about you?"

Ron's smile faded a bit as he realized what she meant. That she and Harry would be gone for the year, at Hogwarts, _teaching_, while he would be stuck home doing who knows what. Before he could say anything, George, who was sitting at the other end of the table, put down his newspaper and said, "Hold it, mate, you're not going anywhere. I'm not closing down our- I mean my- I mean… I'm not closing down the shop. And I sure will need someone to help me. You in?"

Ron's smile lit up again and he said, "Yeah, sure, George! I mean, I sure don't want to go back to school."

Harry looked at Hermione and let out a breath of relief. "Well all right then!" Harry said. "I suppose this year is going to be very interesting…"


	2. On the Train Again

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I have to say, I'm very proud of this fic. Anyway… Enjoy! :-)**

_September 1__st_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood on Platform 9¾ at King's Cross Station, saying goodbye one last time.

"Bye, Ron, I'll miss you," Harry said as he gave Ron a great big hug. I'll write, I promise! Oh, and…" He leaned down and began fishing through his bag. After a moment, he pulled out a mirror. "Here," he said, handing it to Ron, "I repaired it. It's the two-way mirror Sirius gave me. Just say my name and I'll be there."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, mate!" he exclaimed. Harry grinned, waved, and began walking towards the train.

Hermione stayed behind, holding back tears. She and Ron stood there for a moment awkwardly, until Hermione threw her arms around Ron. "I'll miss you!" she said.

"I'll miss you too," Ron replied gruffly. Hermione pulled back and, without a moment's thought, gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye," she said, and followed Harry to the train.

"Where do you reckon we're supposed to sit?" Harry asked Hermione as they wandered the corridors of the now moving train

Hermione reached her hand out to steady herself, off balance because of the train's rattling, and said, "Oh, there's a compartment for professors. It's in the back."

Harry replied, "Oh. Well… I thought we could just sit with, you know, Luna. And Ginny and the others."

At this, Hermione stopped and turned around swiftly to face Harry. "Harry…" she said slowly. "You're a teacher. I know that in your eyes, one year separates you. One short year. I get it! But in the other professors' eyes, the younger students' eyes, and the headmistress's eyes… Well, Ginny is a student. And you're a teacher. A whole world separates you! You can't… you just can't have a relationship with her. It's not right."

Harry looked at Hermione, mouth slightly open. He had been afraid of this, that he would have to face the truth. He couldn't be with Ginny, at least not yet, and when he _would_ be allowed to? That might be too late. Harry sighed and his shoulders drooped. "I just don't know if I can do this. Teaching? I'm not a teacher. I didn't even finish school, for crying out loud! I should just get off this train and join the Auror forces, like I'm supposed to."

Hermione put her hand out and placed it gently on Harry's shoulder. "No," she said softly, "You're supposed to be _here_. You are going to be a wonderful teacher. Just have faith in yourself."

They waited a moment, and Harry nodded. "Ok. Should we go?" He motioned towards the end of the hallway.

"Right! Yes, of course, come on, it's just this way," Hermione said, gaining her enthusiasm and excitement back. She started walking again and Harry followed her to the back of the train.

When they reached the professors' compartment, an interesting sight greeted them. The back wall of the room was just a large window, so you could see where the train had come from. Harry could just spot Platform 9¾ in the distance. The walls were draped with banners from all four houses, and the wall space above the door had a picture of a number of Hogwarts professors. Harry could tell that it had been taken in his third year, because Remus Lupin laughed and waved from the far right.

The compartment itself had barely enough room for another person, because the trolley filled with sweets and snacks took up most of the space. The plump woman who usually pushed the trolley sat behind it. She looked up when the two entered.

When she saw Harry eyeing a chocolate frog resting on top, she said, "Oh, dears, you're not supposed to be back here! I'll be up soon. You can have all the sweets you want then."

Harry smiled. "Oh, no, ma'am, we're… er, we're…"

Hermione interrupted. "I'm Hermione Granger, the new Muggle Studies professor. And Harry's the new DADA professor."

Harry raised his hand in a slight wave. "Hi," he said.

The trolley lady stood up and shook Harry's hand vigorously. "Harry Potter! What an honor. Oh, I've met you before, yes I have, but this is just marvelous! I'm so happy to actually meet you, really talk to you, I mean." She looked around, flustered, and said, "Better go push the cart! You know kids, always hungry…" She rolled the cart out of the room, and Harry and Hermione sat down in her place.

They greeted the remaining people sitting in the compartment.

"Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, hello," Flitwick said, and went back to reading his book.

Slughorn, however, scooted over and sat right next to Harry. "Harry, m'boy, so good to see you! Congratulations on getting the job. And you too, my dear," motioning to Hermione. "And, I'm sure you're hearing this a lot lately," he said to Harry, "but thank you for… everything. Last year, I mean. You-Know-Who, defeated for good, I still don't believe it! And you'll not be forgetting that _I_ was the one who gave you that memory, correct?"

Harry smiled politely. "Yes, sir."

Slughorn grinned. "Marvelous! Well, better get back to this," he pointed to a notebook he was holding. "I'm quite behind on my lesson planning." He turned and began scribbling in the notebook.

Hermione turned slowly towards her friend. "I've… I've tried to give you some space about this, Harry, but, have you planned anything yet? Any lessons at _all_? I've been working on my schedule for months. I haven't seen you do anything."

Harry looked down. "Oh. I sort of just planned to play it by ear. You know, run it like I did DA." He cringed, waiting for a reprimanding and a lecture.

Instead, Hermione sighed and said, "I suppose those worked, didn't they?" There was a pause, and they both laughed.

Harry replied with a chuckle, "I _suppose_ they did…"


	3. The Feast

**A/N: I wrote this while in a slap-happy, slightly insane mood and had to resist the urge to call this chapter "Nom nom nom." XD**

The train slowed as it approached Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione looked out the window to see the fantastic castle, lights shining from inside and the reflection glimmering in the Black Lake.

Robes on, wands in their pockets, and trunks already being brought up to the castle, Harry and Hermione exited the train onto the platform. Harry said a quick "hello" to Hagrid, who was herding the first-years towards the boats docked in the lake. From the group of small eleven-year-olds came excited whispers about Harry. He just smiled kindly and turned to Hermione.

"Shall we?" he asked. Hermione grinned and they jumped on the carriage. Luna, Ginny, and Neville, who had returned to complete his seventh year, all piled into the carriage when they saw their old friends sitting in it.

Ginny turned to Harry. "I didn't see you on the train," she said softly.

He replied, "Oh… we were in the back, you know, where all the professors sit."

"Oh," she said. There were a few moments of awkward silence. Hermione looked around and gasped when she saw the strange-looking creature pulling the carriage. Ginny jumped, surprised at hearing the noise. "What?" she asked.

Hermione pointed. "Look," she said quietly, barely above a whisper. "I can see the thestrals now."

Ginny sighed and her eyes began to get watery. Harry leaned over and embraced her in a tight hug, ignoring the disapproving looks from Hermione

The rest of the ride was quiet; a blanket of silence surrounded everyone as they thought of how much loss had occurred since they had last ridden in this carriage.

Luna pushed the door of the Great Hall with a mighty shove. It creaked open to reveal the spectacular room.

The four house tables were covered with empty plates, waiting to be filled with a delicious meal. The professors' table sat at the front of the hall, with the headmisstress's elaborately decorated chair in the middle. Thousands of lit candles floated beneath the starry black ceiling.

And the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables (the two in the middle) were slightly more seperated then the rest. Between the tables, on the floor, was a small ashen mark: the spot where Harry's spell had met Voldemort's, and where the Dark Lord had met his downfall.

Harry stared at the mark for a moment, and then shook himself of the memory as he headed towards the Gryffindor table. Luna waved goodbye as she went to sit at the Ravenclaw table, and Neville smiled at him to come sit on the bench across from him.

But Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled Harry to the front of the room. There, Harry remembered yet again the fact that he was no longer a student, and they took the two seats between Professor Flitwick and Hagrid.

Not long after, the first years filed in, followed by a weary-looking Professor McGonagall. She took out the battered Sorting Hat and it made a short speech about it being a new year, a new beginning, and a new age in wizarding history. The first years were then sorted and Professor McGonagall turned to the students.

"Welcome," she said, "to another year at Hogwarts. Before we eat, I would like to have a moment of silence for all those who perished in this hall just last spring."

There was a dead silence. Ginny sighed softly and put her shoulder on one of her Gryffindor friend's shoulder. Dennis Creevy felt a few tears run down his face as he thought of his brother. A few of the Slytherins looked down in embarrassment, obviously ashamed that their relatives or parents had taken part in the battle as Death Eaters.

Finally, Professor McGonagall said, "Let the feast begin!" Food appeared on everyone's plates: baked potatoes covered in butter, juicy steak, peas, and a variety of other sides. When that was eaten there was dessert: all types of muffins, candy, brownies, puddings, and cakes.

When everyone had stopped eating, Professor McGonagall stood up and raised her arms. The students fell respectably silent.

"Hopefully you enjoyed the feast and will enjoy your first nights here, safe and sound in your beds. However, I have a few announcements to make. First, all students note that the Forbidden Forest is, as always, _forbidden_. Students are not permitted to do magic in the corridors. A full list of items banned from Hogwarts can be found in Mr. Filch's office.

"Finally, I would like to welcome two new teachers. Hermione Granger, filling the post of Muggle Studies…" the students clapped, "And Harry Potter, for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jubilant clapping and excited whispers coursed through the hall as people heard Harry's name.

Prefects quickly shushed the students, and McGonagall continues. "And let me remind you that although it is truly a new year, a fresh start, and a new age in wizarding history, we must not forget the past. Remember the dark times of the past years so we will not repeat the mistakes of _anyone_, both friend and foe.

"And now, I think it is time for bed! Prefects will lead first years to the dormitories." She smiled warmly, a rare thing.

"And good night."


End file.
